Kizaru
"Have you ever been kicked at the speed of light?"- Kizaru Kizaru is one of the older Seven Samurai and the last to appear . He was first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with Kuzan. Appearance: Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size of the Kuzan. Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, and a very thin beard. He looks and is in fact older than most of the other Samurai. His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. There is a tiny communicator on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing a relaxed grin on his face. Personality: Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of his sentences, which is strange considering this behavior is in direct contrast with his power. He takes everything lightly regardless of the severity of the moment. In surprising and unexpected situations, he is apparently never shocked and even when Neil fired a bullet at him, he seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate. He even asked the offender where his subordinate was. After uprooting a mamut tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. He is also very calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Sennes appeared unharmed by his attack, or when Anthony Richter appeared. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner and is very mocking towards his enemies. He often taunts and belittles his foes in and out of battle. Unfortunately for the other Samurai, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judging by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping enemies, uprooting an entire mamut tree, and tried to call his fellow Gallifreyians with his wrist communicator, which is only designed for intercepting communications. He also seems to prefer his own name,after Nymeria together with Anastasia began to trouble the Gallifreyian Plain, Kizaru volunteered to be dispatched to deal with that predicament, partly to fulfill his duty as a Samurai and because he was under the impression that a trip down to the lower levels of the plain to expel the threat would be mostly relaxing and was seemingly disappointed when Anthony Richter came out to confront him. If nothing else, Kizaru appears to be more lax than Kuzan, such as when Neil, Nymeria and Anastasia escaped from Gallifrey, he completely dropped the matter, his attitude regarding it being that of a carefree reaction.However, he has shown his ruthlessness. While he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of absolute justice, Kizaru's careless behavior shows very little mercy towards his enemies, particularly towards those whom he has targeted. Kizaru even decided to apprehend Anthony Richter. Following the events of Gallifrey, Kizaru exterminated 15 worlds singelhandely. His life motto is "neutral justice" something that is quite hard to understand. ]Kizaru often comments that some of the abilities of his opponents are quite frightening. One instance was after he witnessed the abilities of Hellcat Squadran Members and their allies, he referred to them as monsters, although he was otherwise unfazed by them. Since Kizaru always delivers such admissions of fear with a deadpan expression on his face and his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, it is never clear if he is mocking his opponents or if he is being serious.It is shown, however, in his fight with Z that he is somewhat capable of fear, as he seemed scared when Z decided to unleash the power of the Dyna Stone, and even possibly terrified when it was about to literally blow up in his face. Abilities: As a Samurai, Kizaru must have at least above-average leadership and co-ordination skills. His presence in Coalition space was enough to cause a panic on multiple worlds and make the entire population flee from some of them, including a lot of quite powerful people. He was able to defeat four of the finest fighters in that galaxy on Mars with great ease. He was even able to fight Whitebeard alone, causing him severe injuries in one of their many training matches.He also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater. He possesses great physical durability, as shown when he was kicked to the ground by Z without even receiving a scratch. As a Samurai, Kizaru holds the title of one of the strongest fighters to have ever existed. He possesses great physical strength, capable of holding down Whitebeard's bisento with just one foots. He also has great accuracy, as shown when he shot and destroyed the key to Ace's shackles whilst it was still in Kensa's hands. His extraordinary speed and precision along with his fighting prowess makes him one of the most dangerous fighters within the Samurai. Kizaru possesses light powers, but they are in a harsh contrat to the light powers native to Hellcat Squadran. He is able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles. He is capable of moving and attacking at the speed of light, and all of his attacks are based on the element of light; such as firing energy blasts from his fingertips or feet with extreme accuracy and precision. His power is very destructive, causing huge explosions and easily destroying buildings. He also has the ability to reflect himself, essentially moving from one location to the next at the speed of light. Due to this power, Kizaru is possibly one of the fastest man in the world (as nothing is faster than the speed of light). He can also make an energy sword out of pure light, which can stand up to any other form of blade, or even cut some of them, as neither cortosis nor phrik have shown any prospect of blocking his strikes. Gallery: Kizaru02.png|Kizaru with his usual smug face Category:Seven Samurai Category:Gallifreyians